


It’s All the Little Things

by KireinaAme



Series: Free! Omegaverse [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAme/pseuds/KireinaAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles pertaining to my Omegaverse one-shots. Story rating and tags may change as new chapters are added. Any chapters containing explicit scenes will have a warning in the notes, for anyone who wants to avoid that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Future Plans - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could not comprehend any reason for this Omegaverse to still have ‘females’ as we understand them if the species has ‘omegas’ that carry the offspring. I know I’m probably overthinking this, but I want things to at least resemble evolutionary logic (it’s not beautiful if it doesn’t make sense!!!) so all of the canon females in the show will also be referred to with male pronouns for consistency – but they’re still themselves. And the title of ‘mom’ still exists too, primarily for omegas who give birth but also for parental differentiation if non-omegas feel like it. Just roll with it.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Rin is as frustrated by Sousuke as he is infatuated with him. But it probably goes both ways.

Rin finished loading his few boxes of belongings into the rental truck first before helping Sousuke load his. He figured with all of his boxes loaded first, he could help Sousuke unload his easier. Though, he still hadn’t a clue where they were taking his stuff. The redhead still had yet to work up the nerve to ask his boyfriend-of-four-days where they went from here. You know, _romantically_. Sousuke knew for a while now what Rin’s plans were and he’d be leaving for Australia in just a few months. And with Sousuke already knowing that before their relationship officially began… Rin figured either he was completely comfortable with the long-distance thing or this was only a short-term relationship. But he couldn’t fathom the latter, not with how serious his best friend was when he explained that he’d basically been planning his whole life to court him.

So maybe what made him uneasy was simply not knowing what Sousuke’s plans were. And, of course, why his boyfriend never talked to him about it in the first place. But would it be clingy, nosey, or pushy to ask him outright? But maybe there was a reason Sousuke didn’t share in the first place! Here they were literally about to drive off campus and he had no fucking idea where Sousuke was going to go!

“You’re doing it again.”

“OH MY GOD!” Rin felt like it could have jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to face said man he had just been thinking about. “Don’t you make any noise?!”

His boyfriend, of course, chose to ignore his comment entirely and sidestepped around the smaller man to close the back of the moving truck, locking it into place securely. “I can tell you’re in your head again and that’s never good. So just spit it out.”

Rin’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I don’t think I like what you’re insinuating.”

“Tell me one time that you overanalyzing something led to you feeling _better_ about it.” Sousuke crossed his thick arms over his chest and leaned back against the truck as if they had all the time in the world to have this discussion now.

“…You’re a jackass.”

“And you’re the one dating me. So? Out with it.”

“I’m upset that you haven’t told me your plans for the future.” Crossing his arms over his chest in mimicry of his boyfriend, he continued, red eyes flashing, “Hell, I don’t even know where you’re going _today_! We packed up all our shit and I know where MY stuff is going but we’re about to take you… _WHERE_?”

Teal eyes blinked at him once before their owner sighed. “Is that what you’ve been upset about?”

“YES!”

“Jesus christ, Rin, don’t you talk to your family?”

“What?” He remembered this feeling, like he stopped understanding the world around him. Like there was something he was supposed to know, that everyone expected him to know, but he _didn’t_. “What do you mean?”

“I figured Gou at least would have talked to you about it.”

“About what?!” And he was seriously tired of the word ‘what’ and he’d be much obliged if Sousuke stopped doing whatever it was he was naturally good at to make him repeat it so often.

“Your mom invited me to stay with you for a while since my folks are still in Tokyo. In fact, I was even invited to stay there after you’ve left for Australia. And I swear the only reason I didn’t mention it was because your mom immediately told Gou to go call you while I was on the phone with him.” Sousuke’s bemusement, on top of the news that they weren’t parting ways yet, helped to calm Rin down considerably.

“Oh… Gou never mentioned…”

“Don’t be mad. It’s exam week for him too so he probably forgot. And it’s not like I let you have much time to yourself to answer the phone.” He shrugged but smiled softly at Rin as he alluded to how much of their past few days had been spent kissing, cuddling, and generally not letting each other have any space.

“Yeah…” Rin was feeling a little embarrassed for getting so worked up, for not asking earlier, and for allowing his insecurities to show. But it didn’t last long before something else surfaced in his mind, causing a warm blush to spread over his face. “Wait, do they know we’re dating? Did you tell them?”

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t going to lie to them.”

One hurdle down. It would have been better if Rin was the one who told them probably, but he had been particularly _distracted_ in the past few days, as Sousuke seemed to also understand. “And they’re still ok with you staying…?”

Sousuke unexpectedly grinned in a deliciously predatory manner, causing Rin’s heart to jumpstart. “First, we’ve been rooming together for a year already. They’re past blinking an eye at us sharing a bedroom.” The taller man was stalking toward Rin at a leisurely pace, no concern at all that his prey might turn tail and run. Instead, Rin was frozen to the spot. Sousuke’s Alpha tendencies immediately began displaying within the first day of their official relationship and Rin found he particularly loved the electricity in his eyes when he used its power. It made Rin want to push and antagonize and _tease_ him to see what would happen. “Second, you’re on heat suppressants so you have a very miniscule chance of getting pregnant right now, should we be ready to take that next step. Third, your mom already welcomed me into the family and will probably be waiting to talk to you about our future wedding when we arrive.”

“Oh… Well… When you put it that way.” Rin couldn’t help but grin up at his boyfriend, feeling a wonderful mix of emotions and very much wishing that they didn’t have to immediately get in the truck to make the trip in time to return to rental before close of business. But there was always time for one kiss, right? He reached up to Sousuke, who continued to crowd him with his body, and grab his collar, yanking him down to meet his lips.

Their mouths pushed off each other’s a few times with the soft sound of lips meeting before slanting to the side just enough to seal together. Rin pushed his tongue out to taste the inside of Sousuke’s mouth and he was rewarded with a pleasured hum that urged him to continue. Instead, he leaned back out just enough to whisper against wet lips.

“How about in the future, you stop _assuming_ what I know and just tell me things anyway?”

“Yup. Good. Fine. Get back here.” With that Sousuke’s hand took the back of his head pulled him back in to kiss again. Maybe they could afford time for two or three more kisses before leaving.


	2. Future Plans – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyfriends have more talks about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that in this omegaverse, there are no females since we have omegas! So Rin’s “mom” is an omega, obviously. 
> 
> And I swear to god that Sousuke is writing HIMSELF because I never planned on him being such an accidently smooth motherfucker. I promise he’s not TRYING to be smooth, it’s just naturally in response to Rin.

Rin ushered his boyfriend ahead of him and into his bedroom. He could still hear his parent and younger sibling laughing in the kitchen behind him as he all but had to drag his best friend away. “Stop flirting with my mom, Sousuke.”

“Flirting? I wasn’t flirting. I was charming my future in-law. Why? Are you jealous?” Sousuke couldn’t help but grin broadly as he sat down on Rin’s bed, having only recently been upgraded from the twin-sized he had as a child to a _still-too-small-for-two-adults_ full-size. When he saw the smaller man begin to pout angrily and cross his arms, his grin softened. “You know your family is practically my second family, Rin. Don’t tell me you’re actually feeling insecure.”

“No! No, I’m not. It’s just…” Biting his lip, he shrugged, unsure of how to continue.

Taking Rin’s hand, he gently pulled him over to sit next to him, the older bed giving in just a little more than he remembered from their childhood sleepovers. “Just what?”

“I dunno. The marriage talk maybe? I mean, it’s only been four days and…”

“I’m not going to seriously push you into marrying me just yet, Rin. It was all in fun. Plus it made your mom smile. He just wants to see you happy.”

“I know! I know that. I didn’t mean that I wouldn’t maybe want to… in the future…” Rin shook his head hard, his hair gently falling around his face as he looked down at his clasped hands in his lap. His hard blush still visible to Sousuke by the tops of his ears. “Never mind! I’m not talking about that part! We never finished talking about the future.”

“The future?”

“Your plans. Where you’re going. What you’re doing. I’ll be going to Australia in a couple months and if we’re really gonna try to do this serious relationship thing… I just…” Biting his lip, Rin halted his rambling. He really didn’t mean to come off so needy. But the thought of how happy he’d been with Sousuke in the past year having him at his side, on top of their brand new relationship and how surprisingly wonderful that’s been, already had him homesick long before leaving.

“You’re right, you’re right.” The taller man reclined back on the bed, holding up his weight on his hands. He took one deep breath and studied the ceiling as he began. “I was thinking I’d just enroll in a local college, nothing expensive or fancy. Just take a few classes to build up some credits. Your family invited me to stay here to save money if I chose not to return to Tokyo. And I’m considering it. Tokyo is really expensive and… I really missed Iwatobi, anyway.”

Rin watched him with enraptured eyes. It had been like pulling teeth before to get Sousuke to tell him so frankly about his plans for, well, just about anything. Sousuke was generally a man of few words about himself. But he could tell that Sousuke was doing this for him, for _them_. And it made him want to kiss him.

“I’d take a part-time job to start saving money, of course. Can’t pay for a plane ticket to Australia without it.” At that, Sousuke glanced at him in profile to smile almost shyly. “And maybe I’d take some more English classes. You know, just to brush up. _Just in case_.”

“You… you would come to Australia?”

“I would come to _you_. And if you’re in Australia, then so be it.”

That was it. He was going to kiss that man senseless. Without another thought, Rin pulled his knees under him on the bed and scooted over enough to throw one leg on the other side of his boyfriend’s lap, sitting on him like he belonged there. Before Sousuke could even begin form a silent question, Rin took his face in his hands and pulled their lips together.

After days’ worth of practice, their tongues came together naturally in a soft, slow caress as their lips sealed around each other’s. Their tongues would lick and rub against the other before they pulled back enough for their lips to gently pinch and tug. Sousuke nearly growled at the feeling of Rin’s teeth carefully bite down on his lower lip. And in loving retaliation, Sousuke tilted Rin’s head back with a hand beneath his chin, forcing his mouth open and sliding his tongue back inside to claim the wet heat. The red-head keened at the overwhelming sensation. Feeling the wetness and hearing the sound of their kisses was such a turn-on that Rin couldn’t hold back the moan building up. Sousuke rewarded the sound by wrapping his arms tighter around him, one hand finding its way into Rin’s hair.

* * *

It was a while later that they managed to pull apart. Their arousals painfully obvious between their tightly pressed bodies. At this point Rin was confident the only reason he didn’t insist on continuing past their normal intense make-out session and doing  _more_ intimate things was the fact that his family was only one wall away. It was at that moment that he decided he would remedy that problem long before boarding a plane to Australia, even if it meant having to find privacy somewhere other than his family’s home.

Which brought one more question to mind.

“Hey Sousuke?” Rin asked without glancing over, his voice almost back to normal as the two of them lay side-by-side on their backs on his bed.

“Yeah?” his boyfriend panted back, still slightly out of sorts from their previous activity.

Clenching the bed sheets in his hands tightly to prevent himself from jumping on Sousuke again from how sexy that sounded, Rin had to take a deep breath before continuing. “Um… there’s just one more thing… I wanted to ask.”

“Ok.”

“You’re… Are you really ok with… me being on heat suppressants? I mean, you wouldn’t be able to… um…”

“Hm?” Sousuke turned his head on the pillow to inspect his boyfriend’s face, as if reading the expression Rin had could explain his impromptu question. Ok, Rin knew that he didn’t word the question the way he really meant to. He knew that Sousuke honestly didn’t mind Rin taking those pills. It was for his future, after all. He would never expect Rin to take the risk of being in a heat cycle during training or, even worse, a competition. Plus the pills would greatly reduce the possibility of pregnancy, if they… _WHEN_ they become sexually active in that way.

But with the continued close study of his face, Rin could feel his skin slowly start to heat up in embarrassment. He could almost see the exact moment that the question clicked in Sousuke’s mind. “You think I might be upset at not being able to knot you?”

“Oh my god!” In complete mortification at how casually Sousuke said that, Rin buried his face in one his pillows. He never thought that having these important relationship conversations would make him such a nervous mess. But this was Sousuke! Sexy, cool, collected, and self-assured Sousuke! And knowing that they could, and would eventually, do **_that_** actually made Rin a little… excited. Almost upset at himself for being on the pills! Without going through a heat cycle to produce the right pheromones to communicate to Sousuke’s body, the knot wouldn’t form during sex. At least, the knot in its largest form with the biological intention of claiming its mate and producing offspring. And Rin was in NO WAY interested in using synthetic hormones to cause Sousuke’s body to knot. He wanted it to be his body alone that caused Sousuke to want to claim him in such an instinctual way!

With that shockingly possessive thought, Rin peeked out from the pillow to glance at the other man. When he saw Sousuke’s face brightened with a wide, amused smile, he huffed in annoyance and hit him in the face with the pillow – hard.

After pulling the pillow from his face and laughing thoroughly, Sousuke grinned at his annoyed and ruffled boyfriend. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to, of course. But no, I’m not upset and I would never force or guilt you.”

“What if… I said I wanted to?”

Teal eyes blinked in what Rin figured was surprise before settling into a look of fond patience. “Then we’ll figure it out when the time comes.”

Stupid Sousuke and his stupid loving smiles. It made Rin feel like he was made of jelly when he saw him smile like that. Which made him wonder how it was he had been in denial about how he was being courted for so long.

“Ok,” Rin finally answered back with a smile of his own. “Good.”


	3. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Sousuke and Rin's future.

It had only been one week since Rin stopped taking his heat suppressants. Even in the few short days that it took to flush the synthetic chemicals from his system, he had already begun experiencing changes in his body. It could be months before his hormones found an equilibrium enough to actually go through a heat cycle but no one had warned him about the symptoms he’d experience in the meantime. Ok, he was warned about _some_ of symptoms. But there were others that caught him off-guard.

He could smell himself again. Not that he was scentless while on the medication, but his individual pheromones were drastically reduced to a subtle hint of what they naturally were. Rin had been on the same medication since his very first heat in junior high and that was the first, _and last_ , time he experienced his own undiluted adult scent. The medication altered his body in ways he hadn’t even realized until this point. He knew that the drugs not only prevented heat cycles but it essentially concealed his status as an Omega to any passersby, only someone physically close to him able to read it in his scent.  

However, the fact that he could now recognize his own unencumbered scent was not the only side effect that surprised him. Rin wasn’t sure he understood how or why but suddenly his mate’s scent became _much_ more thrilling, much more intoxicating. The smooth, dark scent could both stir excitement and calm nerves to an even greater degree than ever before. It was as if his body was suddenly wired to take in the various notes within Sousuke’s pheromones and experience them on a level impossible for a heat-stunted Omega to appreciate.

The heavy amount of scent he picked up within the sheets on their bed, the pillows of the couch, and seeped into the lining of Sousuke’s jacket was enough to put Rin in an almost tranquilized state of bliss. The low notes were so much deeper, richer, like an expensive cup of espresso without the bitterness. Sousuke’s scent was a serene, dark summer’s night. And Rin couldn’t get enough of it.

How had unmated Omegas managed to _not_ jump his mate for _years?!_ After all, it wasn’t as obvious that Sousuke was scent-marked by an enamored Omega, what with his scent being all but erased by his heat suppressants. What little scent-marking Rin was capable of during the entirety of their relationship was diluted and weak so it would have been completely understandable if some Omega misunderstood him to be available. (Understandable though it may have been, Rin knew Sousuke would still have promptly shut them down.)

How could no one have told him?! Why didn’t Haru? That bastard had spent years going through heat cycles before jumping on the heat suppressors so he obviously knew to expect it! Rin was going to call him and share a piece of his mind, that was for sure.

But not yet… There were a few things he needed to take care of first.

* * *

Sousuke sighed and trudged up the few steps to his front door. Even only a half day of work was somehow exhausting considering how little sleep he got the night before. The doctor did warn them that Rin could experience insomnia as his body came off the heat suppressants. But what Sousuke really should have heard was ‘your mate is going to make it impossible to sleep for a while.’ Overall though, Sousuke was thankful. Rin at least didn’t seem to experience much in the way of mood swings during the past week, which was amazing considering he had been on the medication for nearly his entire life. So he’d take what blessings he could get.

Opening the door to their home, he was immediately hit with the overwhelming smell of _Rin_. The aroma of his mate, which he often lovingly described as spicy sakura candy much to Rin’s annoyance, was heady and thick in the air. Sousuke had never experienced his mate’s scent in all its glory. It no longer reminded him of searching out for a wrapped piece of hard candy tucked away within Rin’s clothes. It was wild and untamed, the fragrance of sweet sakura blossoms coupled with a unique fieriness akin to hot peppers. Rin’s natural, feral scent was _amazing_.

And it was _everywhere_. Sousuke could just barely detect his own scent in their home at this point. Not that he was complaining. If Rin wanted to scent-mark the entire house now that he could, no longer stifled by his suppressants, Sousuke was absolutely fine with that. He would willingly drown in the fragrance if given the chance.

“Sousuke!”

The exclamation was all the warning he had before Rin launched at him. Arms wound around Sousuke’s neck and tugged him down, allowing the frantic Omega to press his face against him tightly. Rin’s pointed nose found the sensitive skin near his ear, his scent gland, and immediately began nuzzling into it. Following the gentle rubbing that warmed his skin, Rin’s sharp teeth carefully nipped at the gland, stimulating it to produce even more pheromones. His mate didn’t hesitate to start nuzzling further into his neck, sharing in their combined pheromones as they scent-mark each other.

“Rin? Are you ok?”

“Mmmm,” Rin hummed in affirmation, the vibration traveling through Sousuke’s skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Rin…” Sousuke whispered, his voice low and gravelly as he wrapped his mate up in his arms, providing the firm reassurance Rin was seeking. “Do you just want to cuddle for a while?”

The Omega nodded, his face still tucked against Sousuke’s neck. “Need you… Scent-mark…” he mumbled, embarrassed but needy.

Sousuke straightened his back, his arms still tight around Rin and holding him against his chest. When Rin’s feet left the ground, he lifted his legs to wrap around his Alpha’s waist, holding on to the larger body as he was walked to the couch.

“Anything you want, Rin.”


	4. Alpha Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of an expectant Haru and his mate, Makoto.

Haru could see the reflection of him and his mate in the restaurant window. Makoto was so absorbed in reading the menu, deciding if this was the place they were going to stop for the day to grab lunch. His bottom lip was caught in his teeth and his eyes completely focused behind his black-rimmed eye glasses. Haru would blame the hormones of his pregnancy but he found his mate to be even more attractive than ever before, especially when he wasn’t even trying.

“Are you sure you want to eat here, Haru? There’s no mackerel.”

The Omega rubbed his just slightly extended, rounded stomach. Another symptom of the pregnancy was an increased desire for food other than his beloved mackerel. He just figured his baby wanted variety and Haru would absolutely indulge him.

“Yes,” he smiled to the reflection of Makoto’s curious face. “I want cold udon and pickled daikon.”

The Alpha blinked in surprised but his mouth softened into a fond smile. “All right, let’s go in and get you some food.”

Shaking his head, Haru motioned with a nod over to the small tables placed on the outdoor patio. “I need to sit down for a while. Will you bring the food?”

He could see the rapid fire reservations flash behind Makoto’s green eyes as they flitted around the patio to judge the nearby patrons. Another symptom of pregnancy was actually how paranoid and protective Makoto had become. He recalled a time when he could tell Makoto that he was going for walk by himself at night and the only thing his boyfriend would have said was to ‘take his cell phone with him’ and ‘please call me when you’re home.’ But now Makoto could barely handle Haru being outside his line of sight. He knew Makoto wasn’t trying to be unreasonable, it was just his body’s reaction to the changes within Haru himself.

“Makoto,” Haru cut into his mate’s rapidly worsening concerns. “I’m just going to sit down and rest. I’ll be fine.”

“But… Haru,” Makoto almost whimpered, unable to ignore the primitive urge to protect his expectant mate.

Haru knew the worries weren’t completely baseless. An impregnated Omega’s scent was certainly stronger than normal, ‘more needy and tempting’ as Makoto put it. Haru didn’t want to consider the creepy evolutionary theories why this was. All it meant to Haru was having to sit through a lot more scent-marking cuddling sessions with Makoto than ever before to ward off any interested parties. Haru with ok with that. So technically Haru knew Makoto’s fears were not unfounded but it did cross into the territory of the ridiculous for something awful to happen to him in the span of 5 minutes sitting outside a well-populated restaurant.

“I promise I won’t move. I just need to get off my feet and it’s warmer outside,” Haru assured with a pat to Makoto’s chest.

After giving him a final once over, Makoto leaned down to rub their necks together in a sweet nuzzling gesture, adding to the already existing Alpha scent on Haru. “Ok, I’ll be quick.”

It was pure bliss to sit down in the curved wooden chair, Haru lifting his feet from the ground to place in the seat of an adjacent chair. As small as his rounded stomach was, the position he was in leaned back in his chair emphasized it even more under his cotton shirt. Haru placed one hand on his baby bump and used the other to prop his head up over the table, closing his eyes as he took in the gentle heat of the early afternoon.

“You sure look comfy,” said a voice, cutting in Haru’s peaceful respite.

Opening his blue eyes and staring right up at the figure of a man, probably just a hopeful Beta if his scent was anything to go by, Haru was unimpressed. The stranger’s trying-too-hard grin and creepy lean over his chair didn’t earn him any points. Haru didn’t want to spare any words to the unfamiliar person and simply glared. Everything about Haru’s body language indicated that he did not want to hold a conversation and the guy obviously didn’t take hints very well. _Annoying_. Besides, he was stealing Haru’s sunlight.

“You should leave,” Haru said firmly, too tired to put any growl behind it but his animosity still obvious.

The stranger, once again, failed to read the mood and continued grinning. Honestly, Haru couldn’t fathom what this guy must have told himself to explain away the obvious smell of a mate emanating from Haru. He didn’t seem to be the brightest guy.

“But I just got here. Would be a shame to leave so soon.”

Haru let out a pitying sigh that he didn’t even bother trying to conceal. Placing his chin back on his hand, his elbow propped on the table, he narrowed his disapproving eyes at the would-be suitor. “If you’re smart, you’ll leave before my mate returns.”

“…your mate?”

That at least got the man’s attention. _The stupid fool_ , Haru thought, his other hand still resting protectively over his obviously pregnant stomach. Apparently his expectant Omega scent _was_ enticing enough to ignore obvious dangers. Darwinism at its best, in his opinion.

“Too late,” Haru smirked, glancing beyond the desperate Beta to see Makoto exit the restaurant door, bags in hand containing their lunch to-go.

The stranger straightened up, giving Haru back his sunlight and personal space. When he pivoted on his heel, he came face-to-face his Haru’s Alpha mate, who looked none too pleased by Haru’s visitor.

“Excuse me,” Makoto’s voice sounded low, rough, yet deceivingly friendly. It was as if he was trying his best to keep his normal air of pleasant amiability while silently threatening violence to the unknown Beta. “But do you have business with my mate?”

Green eyes were narrowed into angry slits, the glasses still propped on Makoto’s noise giving him an air of seriousness, and when he drew up to his full height Makoto’s presence suddenly became powerful and dominant. Haru couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“N-nope. I was just leaving.”

A small huff of amusement was Haru’s only outward reaction to seeing the Beta trip over his own feet to step around Makoto, the Alpha not giving him any room to make a dignified exit. Once they were left alone and Makoto no longer following the man with his eyes to ensure he left, his mate joined him at the table. Makoto unpacked the bags to set all the different food containers within easy reach of Haru, giving him first pick of multiple options in case he had changed his mind about what he was craving.

Haru could tell Makoto was still coming down from a state of protective anger, which was why he was so quiet. Yet he was still sweet enough to present all of the food to Haru as if they were back in their courting days, Makoto offering his impressive catch to win Haru’s affections.

Makoto was probably the sweetest man Haru had ever met in his life and the aura of Alpha power just added to his charm.

A fond smile spread over Haru’s prim mouth as he picked up the nearest container of pickled daikon. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re the same little boy that would hide behind me during scary video games.”

Makoto’s face turned a delightful pink as his eyes whipped up to meet his own. “Haru, don’t tease me!”

Haru just continued smirking as he lifted his chopsticks to the bowl and took a piece of daikon into his mouth. _Perfect_. Just what he was craving. His mate took such good care of him.


	5. Perfect Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru knows he's not the only one who appreciates Makoto for the amazing Alpha he is.

“Makoto-kun! You’ve grown up so much! I think you’re even taller now!”

“Oh my, look how big and strong you’ve gotten! Are you still working out?”

“Ah, what is that in your hands? Did you buy fresh mackerel for Haruka-kun? Such a doting Alpha you are!”

“Did you come back to Iwatobi to visit your family? Your little siblings sure are lucky to have such a responsible Alpha to look up to!”

Haru was tired of waiting for Makoto to come inside. He sent him out to the grocery store for provisions to make breakfast because they obviously couldn’t leave fish stocked in his family’s house while they were away to college. Unfortunately, his mate’s quick trip was hindered by all of their old neighbors intercepting Makoto on the way back up. Haru could easily hear them all fawning over him from outside his house.

Stepping out of the front door and walking to the edge of the stairs, he could even see Makoto surrounded by multiple neighbors. His poor mate looked ready to combust into flames his face was so red.

“Ah, I, uh… yes, we’re visiting for a few days. B-but I should get this fish to Haru…”

“What a good Alpha, always spoiling his Omega! One day you’ll be fetching food for your mate, heavy with your pup.”

Makoto began to stutter once again, the blush burning his entire face and down the back of his neck. Haru had to agree with everything they were saying, of course. He knew he was lucky to have someone as wonderful as Makoto, despite not always being so verbal in his gratitude. He decided he would let Makoto know soon, how thankful he was for his love. For now though, he figured Makoto would really appreciate being saved more than anything.

“Makoto,” Haru called out from in front of his house, catching the attention from all of the people surrounding his mate as well. “We need to make breakfast so we can meet up with your family.”

“Ah, yes!” Makoto grinned up at him, looking more than a little relieved. “Coming, Haru!”

The Alpha bowed politely to the neighbors, wishing them a good day, before bounding up the rest of the steps. Haru couldn’t help the smirk as he watched Makoto pass by him to hide in the house, away from the neighbors still calling after him to ‘take such good care of his Omega’ and the like.

Makoto was a magnificent specimen and he knew it especially well.


	6. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru struggles to sleep when his pup certainly doesn't want to.

Haru couldn’t sleep. Sure, he was tired. Sure, the bed was really comfortable. Sure, he was the perfect temperature, neither too hot nor to cool. But he just couldn’t fall asleep. Reaching a hand down under the blanket and atop his rounded stomach, he knew it was because the baby was moving even more than usual. He couldn’t sleep because the baby couldn’t sleep.

“Haru?” Makoto whispered, lifting his head off the pillow just enough to peer tired eyes at his mate. “Is everything ok?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Oh…” the Alpha responded, his jaw opening wide for a yawn before he forced himself to sit up. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No. It’s just that the baby is awake,” Haru explained, rubbing his stomach as he felt the baby kick and move around inside.

Makoto’s sleepy face broke into a besotted smile, just visible enough in the dim lighting of the bedroom for Haru to appreciate fully. “Let’s see if we can convince him to sleep for you, ok?”

Haru just nodded, not sure what Makoto had in mind but willing to try. Makoto rearranged himself on the bed to pull Haru into his arms. One long arm was tucked under Haru’s head, encouraging the Omega to rest on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck near his source of his scent. The other wound around Haru’s pregnant stomach from below, supporting the weight from the bottom of the rounded belly. Haru felt truly encircled by his mate, their baby also enfolded into the warmth and smell of the Alpha.

Makoto hummed a song Haru couldn’t immediately recall but the vibration carried soothingly through his hair and down the back of his neck. Coupled with the gentle massage Makoto’s large hand provided to his stomach, calming their growing baby, Haru felt himself relaxing further in his mate’s arms. Haru was halfway to a deep sleep when he realized that the baby did actually settle down inside him, no longer pushing on his insides.

“Sweet dreams, Haru,” Makoto whispered close to his ear, not pausing even once in his humming and petting.

Haru fell asleep within moments.


	7. Contractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's pre-labor contractions are wearing him down.

“It’s over,” Rin panted as he panted heavily into the upholstery of the couch. His body remained still and carefully pressed into the back of the couch for support, legs still kneeling on the cushions.

Sousuke stayed right behind him, one large, warm hand holding onto his hip to keep him balanced as the other rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. “Your contractions are getting stronger.”

“Yeah but not closer together.”

Rin no longer had the energy to grit his teeth but the frustration was evident in his voice. His pre-labor stage seemed to have plateaued and it was beyond upsetting.

“Hey, hey,” Sousuke soothed, pressing his face into the side of Rin’s head to whisper softly into his ear, his neck at the perfect position to nuzzle some of his scent onto his troubled mate. “It’ll happen. I promise.”

Rin nodded, releasing the couch from his merciless grip to lean even further into Sousuke’s large form, trusting him to hold him upright. He took a few deep breaths, taking in the Alpha’s pheromones to relax his nerves.

“How about we go for a walk, Rin. Just around the block or so.”

Biting back a yawn, Rin nodded. His body was so worn out and felt so impossibly heavy, but a short walk to stretch his tense muscles sounded promising. And Rin knew, as impossible as it felt at this moment, this stage would eventually pass. He would go into active labor. He would give birth. He would bring their baby into the world.

And Sousuke would be with him every terrifying step.

“Ok, just don’t let go of me,” Rin mumbling, pulling himself upright with Sousuke’s assistance.

Sousuke smiled and kissed his mate’s forehead, taking both hands in his. “Never.”


	8. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru never questioned his decision to accept Makoto's marriage proposal, even if they had been just children.

Haru could confidently say he never had a moment’s doubt about his decision, no matter how young he was when he made it. His promise years prior to keep himself for Makoto and that they would marry and live together forever was something he didn’t question, never second-guessed. How could he when it always felt so right? Why would he when never in his life had he even considered anyone else? Never _wanted_ to consider anyone else? No, it could only be Makoto and he was sure of it. Especially when Makoto had spent nearly their entire childhood proving to Haru what a perfect and loving mate he would be, proving to Haru how happy he was at Makoto’s side.

Though there was one instance during their last year in middle school when he did wonder about his future mate’s commitment to such a heavy promise made so young.

He could distinctly remember standing in the hallway, on the way to the classroom where Makoto was waiting for him so that they could share their lunches together, as boyfriends do. He could recall the sound of children’s laughter in the background, loud enough to drown out most of the conversation Makoto was having with the other student, a recently presented Omega with soft mahogany-colored hair and wide eyes, clinging to Makoto’s arm. Of course other students were started to show interest in mates, not everyone was like Haru, who had yet to present. And Haru really couldn’t blame them for being interested in the gentle Beta that was his betrothed.

However, that didn’t mean Haru had to put up with the interloper. Makoto was still his, whether Haru had presented yet or not. The only way that would change is if Makoto himself decided he no longer wanted him and no sweet-smelling Omega classmate would stop Haru.

He had only taken a few steps into the room, his heart heavy as his presence still went unnoticed and his eyes locked onto Makoto’s smiling face. When he was close enough the words of their quiet exchange finally reached his ears, washing his worries away.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Suzumiya-san. But I always eat lunch with Haru!” Makoto’s eyes crinkled, nearly closed as he smiled regretfully at his classmate. The Beta, already taller than the rest of his classmates, leaned his body away from the Omega as politely as possible, the hand not captured by the other student raised towards his face in a flat plane of apology.

“Haru?” the Omega questioned, the grip on Makoto’s arm loosening but not retracting like Haru wanted. The student’s following head tilt and pout made Haru want to throw his lunch at his face. “You mean Nanase-san? But he hasn’t even presented yet!”

Makoto’s smile receded somewhat, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes smoothed out and his eyes locked onto the Omega’s. This same expression he often gave to his younger siblings when they crossed a line with their behavior. Haru barely felt the sting the other student’s words left on his heart as he watched his promised mate peel the Omega from his arm with obvious intolerance.

“That doesn’t matter. I will always have lunch with Haru.” Makoto looked every bit the stern older brother who disliked having to do the scolding but would never back down from the task. Knowing it was for himself that Makoto drew the line in the proverbial sand was more than relieving – it filled Haru’s chest with a comforting warmth. “I’m sorry, Suzumiya-san.”

The Omega’s face pinched childishly as he pulled away, warning of either tears or a verbal explosion. Either way Haru knew it would only hurt Makoto more, his boyfriend having a sensitive heart to others no matter how juvenile or selfish their actions.

Haru finally stepped near enough and called out to his boyfriend.

“Makoto.”

Ah, those green eyes were finally on him. While keeping his face as impassive as possible, Haru allowed himself the private satisfaction of having stolen Makoto’s attention all for himself with just one word. No competition required. He wouldn’t even allow his eyes to leave Makoto’s face to see what his classmate’s reaction was, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Ah, Haru! I’m ready for lunch!” The Beta’s smile was back, reaching up to the corners of Makoto’s gently downturned eyes as he grabbed his lunch from his desk and fell into step at Haru’s side – right where he belonged.

So no, Haru never doubted his answer to Makoto that day in the sandbox. He knew he would present eventually, one less social obstacle in their way. And he knew that Makoto would be found at his side no matter his status. But no one could blame him for having brief moments of insecurity until they finally could be together, living in their house and happily married. Just as Makoto promised.


	9. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin sleep together for the first time.

Rin was absolutely exhausted when he shoved open the door to his shared room with Sousuke. Wednesdays were the joint practices with the Iwatobi swim team and Rin always found himself breathing harder, pushing further, swimming faster, and staying later when placed alongside his friends and rivals. He wanted to blame them for the weak feeling in his arms and the jelly-like consistency in his legs, but he knew he was also to blame.

Plus, he loved it. The fatigue felt after a rigorous work-out and successful swim times were reminders of the hard work and dedication he put into his body and towards his life’s goal. He wondered, briefly, if all athletes were a little masochistic.

“Still walking, I see.”

Rin’s tired eyes darted from his desk, where he had slung his gym bag on the back of the chair, to the top bunk of the bed where he expected his roommate to be.

No Sousuke there. Was he also delusional? He didn’t feel _that_ tired.

“Are you _sleep_ walking?” Sousuke’s voice chuckled fondly, informing Rin he did not hallucinate the Alpha’s voice.

Rin caught sight of him just as his nose honed in on the source of that strong scent – spread out comfortably underneath the covers of the bottom bunk. Rin’s bunk.

Crimson eyes narrowed as his mouth turned sharply into what Rin hoped was a scowl and certainly not a pout. “Why are you in my bed? I thought we settled this months ago.”

Sousuke put his hands up in mock surrender, his smile sloppy and soft in his half-awake state, but he made no move to leave.

“No funny business, I promise. You know I would never push you, Rin.”

That’s right, Sousuke was not just his best friend and roommate. Sousuke was his boyfriend. His extremely patient boyfriend. Not once had he pressured Rin into moving faster than he was comfortable, mostly sticking to subtle looks, secret nuzzles, private kisses, and stereotypical courting behavior like Sousuke constantly bringing him food or making it homemade when he had the time or even surprising him with small gifts. Once they even cuddled and napped together. Mostly on accident, as they had fallen asleep watching a movie on Sousuke’s laptop.

“I’ll climb back up if you want me to,” Sousuke offered quietly, misinterpreting Rin’s silence.

“No… it’s fine.” Rin slowly lifted his eyes back up to his boyfriend’s, his lips easing into a soft, lopsided smile, all tension lost in his face. When Sousuke responded with an affectionate smile of his own, the moment baptized into something sweet and special, butterflies erupted within Rin’s chest. “I’d like that.”

Rin awkwardly removed his team uniform, reducing himself down to the jogging pants and the light-weight t-shirt he changed into after his shower at the pool, all the while fighting the instinct to glance at Sousuke over his shoulder. Torn between trying to act as natural as possible or announcing aloud amid nervous laughter how bizarre the process was going from friends to lovers, Rin stalled. His hand hovered over the light switch as he bit into his bottom lip to quell his nerves.

It wasn’t that he doubted his own feelings for the Alpha, the crush he almost didn’t realize he had until weeks ago was as real as Sousuke’s confession and the following kiss had been. And he loved every single new step they took together towards this more intimate relationship. It heated his cheeks, lit wires in his limbs, and sent his heart racing. It was amazing and Sousuke was amazing. But it was still so damn awkward!

“Rin?”

The Omega startled for a moment and flipped the lights off. “Yeah, coming.”

He stalked towards the bed, carefully feeling for the frame to avoid hitting it. Allowing Sousuke to guide him under the covers, Rin found himself pulled into strong arms, loosely holding him close as the recently presented Alpha’s scent overwhelmed his senses.

Rin was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep before he even got to enjoy sharing his bed with Sousuke for the first time as a courted pair. His eyes slipped closed as his face burrowed nearer to that deep, warm fragrance.

What felt like just a few minutes later to his sleep addled brain, he felt Sousuke nuzzling into his hair and a warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, rousing him just enough.

“Midnight,” Sousuke whispered, his voice low, gravely, and almost inaudible.

Rin tried to make sense of it but in his warm cocoon of blankets and the scent of deep espresso were lulling him back to unconsciousness too quickly. “Mmm?”

The Omega was pretty sure he felt Sousuke press his lips to his forehead, not so much a kiss as a touch, as the Alpha whispered, “Happy birthday, Rin.”

Rin had never slept so soundly in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our beloved shark baby!


End file.
